Fuji Tatsuya
Perfil thumb|250px|Fuji Tatsuya *'Nombre:' 藤竜也 (ふじ たつや) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Fuji Tatsuya *'Nombre real:' 伊藤龍也 / Ito Tatsuya *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Pekín, China *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Esposa/ex actriz Ashikawa Izumi *'Agencia:' Fuji Tatsuya Agency Dramas *Yasuragi no Toki ~ Michi (TV Asahi, 2019-2020) *Yasuragi no Sato (TV Asahi, 2017) *Hajimemashite, Aishiteimasu (TV Asahi, 2016) *Engawa Deka 2 (TBS, 2015) *Engawa Deka (TBS, 2013) *Kazoku no Uta (Fuji TV, 2012) *Juunen Saki mo Kimi ni Koishite (NHK, 2010) *Message (MBS, 2006) *Kaze no Haruka (2005) *Kegareta Shita (2005) *Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) *Saimin (TBS, 2000) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2000) *Koi wa Aserazu (Fuji TV, 1998) Películas *Taifu Kazoku (2019) *Aircraft Carrier Ibuki (2019) *Hatsukoi: Otosan, Chibi ga Inaku Narimashita (2019) *CHEN LIANG/A Long Way Back (2018) *Radiance / Hikari (2017) *My Dad and Mr. Ito (2016) *Ryuzo and the Seven Henchmen (2015) *Snow On The Blades (2014) *My Man (2014) *Blossom Bloom / Sakura Saku (2014) *It's a Beautiful Life - Irodori / Jinsei, Irodori (2012) *Hayabusa: The Long Voyage Home / Hayabusa: Harukanaru Kikan (2012) *At River's Edge / Ogawa no Hotori (2011) *Star Watching Dog / Hoshi Mamoru Inu (2011) *Soup Opera (2010) *Pandemic / Kansen Retto (2009) *Flavor of Happiness / Shiawase no Kaori (2008) *Midnight Eagle / Middonaito Iguru (2007) *Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) *Kamataki (2005) *Rikidozan / Yeokdosan (2004) *Umizaru (2004) *Photo Album of the Village / Mura no shashinshuu (2004) *The Man in White / Yurusarezaru mono (2003) *Bright Future / Akarui mirai (2003) *The Legend of Homo-Aquarellius / Acri (1996) *Water Creature / Kappa (1994) *Ikidomari no Banka: Brake out (1988) *Guys Who Never Learn / Hei no nakano korinai menmen (1987) *Keshin (1986) *Let Him Rest in Peace / Tomo yo shizukani nemure (1985) *Shonben Rider (1983) *Golden Partners / Ogon no paatonaa (1979) *In the Realm of Passion / Ai no borei (1978) *In the Realm of the Senses / Ai no corrida (1976) *Africa's Light / Afurika no hikari (1975) *Furyo bancho ichimou dajin (1972) *Yakuza tokoso: Jitsuroku Ando-gumi (1972) *Stray Cat Rock: Wild Measures '71 (1971) *Wet Highway / Furyo shojo Mako (1971) *Cherry Blossoms in the Air / Hana no tokkotai - aa, senyuyo! (1970) *Rising Dragon's Iron Flesh / Noboriryu tekkahada (1970) *Stray Cat Rock: Machine Animal / Nora-neko rokku: Mashin animaru (1970) *Stray Cat Rock: Delinquent Girl Boss / Nora-neko rokku: Onna bancho (1970) *Stray Cat Rock: Sex Hunter / Nora-neko rokku: Sekkusu hanta (1970) *Stray Cat Rock: Wild Jumbo / Nora-neko rokku: Wairudo janbo (1970) *Bloody Territories / Koiki boryoku: ryuuketsu no shima (1969) *Roughneck / Arakure (1969) *Secret Zone of Tokyo (1969) *The Woman Police, Part II / Zoku onna no keisatsu (1969) *Nobori ryu yawa hada kaicho (1969) *Savage Wolf Pack / Yaju o kese (1969) *Shima wa moratta (1968) *Ah himeyuri no to (1968) *Senketsu no toba (1968) *Stormy Era / Showa no inochi (1968) *Gappa the Triphibian Monsters / Daikyoju Gappa (1967) *Velvet Hustler / Kurenai no nagareboshi (1967) *Arashi o yobu otoko (1966) *Shirotori (1965) *Cat Girls Gamblers / Toba no mesu neko (1965) *Debt Paid with Flesh / Toba no mesu neko: Su hada no tsubo furi (1965) *Black Channel / Kuroi kaikyo (1964) *Black Sun / Kuroi taiyo (1964) Reconocimientos *'2005 Golden Goblet Award:' Mejor Actor Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1962 *'Educación:' **Nihon University (abandonó la Facultad de Artes) **Kanto Gakuin Junior & Senior High School *'Aficiones:''' La cerámica. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Fuji Tatsuya.jpg Fuji Tatsuya 2.jpg Fuji Tatsuya 3.jpg Fuji Tatsuya 4.jpg Fuji Tatsuya 5.jpg Fuji Tatsuya 6.jpg Categoría:JActor